Here I Am
by CaRWash Forever
Summary: Songfic, here i am by: Bryan Adams This is what Calleigh was doing that night when Eric and them were at the resturant ;


Ryan and Calleigh had been working a scene all day, in the hot sun of Miami, and they were tired. Ryan was walking into the locked room where he saw Calleigh.

"Oh hey, you headed out?" Ryan asked her.

"Yea. You?"

"I think I'm gonna go to the get together with Eric, H and Natalia. Your not?"

"No, I'm pretty beat. Do you even really wanna go?" Calleigh laughed.

"Not really."

"So why don't you just forget about it and go relax?"

"Well, i did have that hot date." Calleigh looked into her locker when he said that. And he completely noticed the reaction. "Cal, I'm joking."

"Oh I know." She smiled. '_Fake' _Ryan thought. He meant the smile of course. He smiled, too.

"I have nothing else to do so i mine as well go hang out with them."

"Why don't you come over to my place?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows in question. "Really? Your serious?"

"Yea. Remember when we used to do that all the time?"

"Well, yea but that was when I first started at CSI and you felt bad for me."

She laughed. "For the last time, I did not feel bad for you, you were really funny and awesome to hang out with."

"I _was_?"

"You still are."

"Thank you." They smiled. "Besides, that was before you and Eric were, together." He hid his smile in his locker.

"Ryan Wolfe." she said in a mock warning tone as she turned towards him.

She always hated when he talked about that. They both knew that Eric liked her but they also both knew that she would never give him a chance. There just wasn't a connection on her part. "We will never, ever, get together. Now, if you keep saying shit like that, im afraid _we_ won't be able to remain friends." He looked at her with a fake surprised expression.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh i would." She challenged trying to keep from laughing. He squinted at her.

"Fine, Mrs. Delko. Ha!" She had an idea.

"You know what? I'm gonna prove you wrong once and for all, right here, right now. And you have to promise me that you will never say another word ever again about me and Eric getting together."

"Fine, but you have to convince me one hundred percent. How you gonna do it?" He smirked.

She thought for a while. She walked up to him, offly close and said, "Would I ever cheat on a man?" She knew he knew her all to well, so he would answer this question correctly.

"No."

"Okay." She got up on her tip toes, looked into his eyes, ran her hand gently through his hair, leaned in close to him as she closed her eyes and softly touched her lips to his. It was a short and delicate kiss because Ryan had to pull back or he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

When Calleigh pulled away her eyes were still closed. She opened them after a while and her lips quivered slightly as she said, "Y-You s-see?"

"Yes." He breathed quickly before he captured her lips once again. He was just about to pull back and ask her if he should stop, when she started kissing him back.

So, he pushed her up against the lockers while he continued to stroke her tongue with hers. She moaned into his mouth when his hand snuck up her shirt and her hips pressed against his hand. She tangled there legs together so that her pelvis was rubbing up against his penis.

When he shuttered slightly at this she smiled and pulled back. She grabbed both sides of his jacket and dragged him into the showers. Ryan couldn't believe what was going on, what was going to happen. Would Calleigh Duquesne really let him love her? Well, when she looked into his eyes, she could see that he wanted to. It was like they spoke to her...

_Here I am, This is me,_

_There's no where else on Earth I'd rather be._

_Here I am, It's just me and you,_

_Tonight we'll make our dreams come true._

_It's a new world, it's a new start, It's a life with the beating of young hearts, _

_It's a new day, it's new plan, _

_I've been waiting for you._

_Here I am._

She decide right then and there, and turned the shower nob, to the hottest it would go. When the water hit them she tilted her head up into the water. She looked back down at him and smiled.

She lifted her hands and slowly took his jacket off. Once it was off she started sucking the skin of his neck as she unbuttoned his dress shirt. He lowered his hands onto her hips and then rolled her shirt off of her perfect body. He then started on her bra.

"When they were both completely naked from the waist up Calleigh made skin on skin contact and they both felt something so wonderful that they had never felt ever before.

There stomach's filled with butterflies as there knees went weak and almost buckled.

Ryan was now kissing the water off her face. Calleigh lent up to his ear.

"Make love to me..."

_Here we are, We've just begun,_

_And after all this time our time has come, _

_Yea, Here we are, still going strong, _

_Right here in the place where we belong,_

_Oh, its a new world, It's a new start, _

_It's a life with the beating of young hearts, _

_Its' a new day, It's a new plan, I've been waiting for you..._

_Here I am._

By now they were almost completely undressed. They were just about to make love to each other, when...

"Calleigh? Hello?" It was Eric. Ryan and Calleigh looked at each other with the same 'deer caught in the headlights' look.

"Oh, shit. Ryan, what do we do?" She whispered as they crouched down to the floor.

"Just wait, I guess." Eric continued talking...

"Umm, I was just wondering if you were still going to the get together with the team. Well, actually Ryan didn't show up and H has things to do, so it would be Natalia, you and I. Calleigh are you even in here?" Eric walked further into the locker room and heard water running coming from the showers. "Oh, your in the shower." He smiled. "How about I join you?" Ryan and Calleigh could hear his footsteps coming closer. Calleigh knew what was coming next. She shook her head and rested her forehead on Ryan's shoulder as she closed her eyes. Ryan looked down at her and kissed her head.

"Okay, he's coming closer, maybe we could book it and go through the emergency exit that leads to the parking lot over there."

"Okay, and just in case we get caught before we get the chance:" She kissed him passionately.

"Alright, let's go." They grabbed as many articles of clothes as they could and ran as fast as they could towards the door.

"Get in my car!" Ryan yelled as he rushed into his vehicle.

Back at the showers, Eric took his shirt off and walked in. "Calleigh?" All he saw was an empty shower stall with the water still running and the emergency exit door open. He quickly ran out it and got a small glimpse of Ryan with no shirt on and Calleigh with her hair soaken wet, holding a shirt to her chest, driving away in Ryan's car.

"God damnit!" Eric kicked the door.

Ryan and Calleigh had no idea that Eric had seen them but they really didn't care, all they cared about was getting back to Calleigh's apartment.

They finally got there and ran out of the car, hand-in-hand. They quickly got to the door and Calleigh opened it with her key.

When they got in it was pitch black and even though it had been so long since he was in there, Ryan knew exactly where everything was and how to get everywhere. Like the bedroom.

They didn't even hesitate, they dropped there clothes on the ground and Calleigh immediately took his hand and ran to the her bedroom.

Ryan gracefully fell on top of Calleigh as she fell onto the bed. They quickly began making out and groaping again.

They finally decided it was time and Ryan slipped his boxers off, slipped the condom on and took Calleigh's panties off.

When he finally entered her, all the longing, the want, the need came out in one breathless whisper:

"Ryan, I love you." He smiled as tears came to his eyes...

_Here I am, This is me,_

_There's no where else on Earth I'd rather be._

_Here I am, It's just me and you,_

_Tonight we'll make our dreams...come true._

_Oh, It's a new world, it's a new start, It's a life with the beating of young hearts, _

_It's a new day, it's new plan, _

_I've been waiting for you._

_Oh, It's a new world, it's a new start, It's a life with the beating of young hearts, _

_It's a new day, it's new plan, _

_I've been waiting for you._

_Oh, Here I Am._

_Here I am, oh right next to you._

_And suddenly the world is all brand new, _

_Here I am, Here I am._

_I'm gonna stay, There's nothing standing in our way._

_Oh, here I am (here I am)_

_Here i am, This is me_

By this time, they had been making sweet love to each other for three hours. Ryan layed next to Calleigh's already sleeping figure while he ran his hand through her soft hair.

"I love you, too, Cal. I love you, too." He knew she was sleeping but he just had to say it. He figured he would get some rest too. "Good night."

About five minuets later he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to face Calleigh.

She had tears in her eyes. "Really?" He smiled. She had heard him and it had taken that time for her to finally soak it in.

"With everything I have." She kissed him hard, and with just that one kiss, she felt every single one of her walls from the past men if here life, break to pieces into Ryan's hands. It _was _a new day, a new start, a new start for her to finally love and to be loved, and never be hurt again. And the key to happiness has been right in front of her all along. _Here he is..._

**Thank you, thank you lol Well i was listening to the song and i remembered it from a long time ago and was singing along to it and this popped into my head! It did take some turns i didn't think of but i think they all fit into place but, that's my opinion lol**

**Review please, thanks! : )**


End file.
